Kill the Past
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: A chance to change the past, in order to ensure a brighter future... When the Empire falls and Najenda is executed, a mysterious voice sends Akame to the time when her journey first began. Now, armed with the knowledge of the previous timeline, the assassin must find a way to save everyone she loves from their tragic fate. Will she succeed or will the terrible events be repeated?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kill the Past

 **WARNINGS:** _Rated MA for_ _Blood, Gore, Sexual Abuse and Scenes. Not suitable for ages 15 and below._

* * *

The Empire has fallen.

They didn't know how it happened. They didn't know when it happened, or even _who_ made it happen. One moment, the Imperial Capital was bustling with people going about their daily lives, strolling leisurely along the busy streets as they enjoyed the freedom and peace they finally had. The next thing they knew, screams were already filling the air as the entire populace was mercilessly massacred by a large force that had apparently staged an uprising.

It was a sudden attack. And they couldn't do anything to prevent it from happening. They didn't even had a clue who ordered the assault. And before they knew it, an army was already rampaging across the city.

They tried to fight back. With most of the former Revolutionary Army members integrated into the Imperial Defense Force and the Army, Najenda led a counter attack from within the Palace itself. Riding astride her warhorse with Wave, Run and the other Teigu users they had trained and gathered acting as the vanguard, the former Revolutionary Army leader and her army charged out of the main gate of the citadel, pushing back the invading force and cutting everyone in their path. Buildings collapsed and crushed countless bodies. Fire raged across the battlefield, incinerating those in its path. Limbs and heads flew everywhere, blood splashing on the ground as the Teigu users unleashed their full wrath on the assailants. For over an hour, the battle rapidly spreaded throughout the whole capital, turning it into a warzone.

The surviving civilians fought too, their fierce determination to defend the peace that many had died for overriding their fear and turning them from peace-loving citizens content in living their lives to the fullest to a raging storm of spears, swords and shields, howling to the sky as they hacked those who were bold enough to shatter the quiet life they had achieved. Rallying under Najenda, the Imperial Army and the capital's militia held the line against the invaders.

But even with their combined might, the nature of the attack had greatly compromised their efficiency in combat. It was too sudden. Too spontaneous, allowing them no time to prepare and mobilize their troops properly. Most of all, the enemy brought _Danger Beasts_. Dozens of them, hidden in the forests outside the city and immediately unleashed once the attacking army had taken control of the gates. A fearsome variety bred solely for war. Even with the Teigu users, which should have given the Empire an edge in combat, none of them could stop the bloodbath that happened within the next two hours.

Wave, impaled on the horn of an enormous Feline-type.

Run, torn to shreds by a flock of evil birds.

One by one, the powerful Teigu users fell. Without their support, the rest of the Imperial Army buckled against the might of the enemy forces. By the time the battle was over, most of the capital's army was destroyed, the remaining civilians enslaved, and Najenda captured.

And Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame arrived too late to stop any of it from happening.

She watched from the shadows of an alley, her black cloak allowing her to blend in the background and hide her from view, as the soldiers dragged Najenda into the plaza, stripped naked and bruised. She watched as they tied the former general on a pole, dried woods piled on her feet, with many citizens weeping in despair and grief as their leader neared her execution. She watched as a hooded figure approached Najenda and whispered something to her, before he slapped her hardened face. And she _watched_ as Najenda stared into the man with an unwavering gaze even as a soldier ignited the woods beneath her feet.

Akame clenched her sword, a tear rolling down her cheek as she saw her boss, her _friend_ , consumed by the raging inferno. Cries of despair and hopelessness from the citizens filled the air. But during all these, she never heard the former general cry for mercy. She didn't scream. She didn't even beg. She simply stared at the hooded man defiantly as her skin began to blackened.

The raven-haired assassin observed all of these from the shadows, and a burning desire for revenge engulfed her heart. She stared at the man from the distance, replaying the words Najenda had said to her when she sneaked into the castle to see her. A final order. Her last _true_ mission as an assassin. Composing herself, Akame started to walk away, already formulating ways to infiltrate the Palace once again and fulfill her oath. The face of the man, which she already saw, was very clear in her head. And only a single word was running through her mind as she navigated the alley.

Eliminate.

* * *

She snuck in at night, like she always did, using the shadows as cover. It didn't take her much effort to sneak into the palace again, already familiar with its layout. Navigating through its maze of corridors and hallways, her cloak billowing gently as she walked in silence but with an air of confidence. And whenever she encounters a guard, the assassin didn't hesitate to take him down swiftly yet quietly. By the time she had arrived at her destination, several dozens of corpses were already left behind in her wake. They marked the route she had taken, but she didn't care. It would take the rest of the guards an hour before they could reach her, and by that time, her mission was already finish.

She entered the chamber and found her target asleep on the bed that had once belonged to Najenda. With every step she took, every breath she exhaled, there's only a single word running on her mind.

 _Eliminate._

She drew her katana slowly, deliberately, as she savored the feel of her trusted weapon on her hand. The blade glinted in the moonlight, and she briefly stopped to admire its beauty. This was her last mission. Her true final job as an assassin. She knew that she won't make it alive after this. And she wanted to engrave the feeling of her Murasame on her mind. One last time.

 _Eliminate._

The blade cut into the air gracefully, its edges sinking to her target's flesh. His neck.

 _Eliminate._

Blood immediately spurted out as the curse slowly wormed its way through every vein of the man that had killed her last anchor to the world. Markings crawled over his body, and he convulsed and gurled in his sleep as crimson liquid poured from his mouth. As this was happening, the door burst open and a dozen guards entered, with many more standing outside. They all wore looks of shock in their faces as they saw their leader lying dead on his bed.

 _Eliminate._

Akame turned towards them, her crimson eyes ablaze with fury.

 _Eliminate!_

She charged into their ranks, cutting through them mercilessly. Every stroke of her sword. Every cut her body received. Each drop of blood that poured from her. Only a single word was running on her mind.

 _ELIMINATE!_

Throughout the night, she fought as she escaped from the palace. Through the corridors, the streets, the gates. She fought like a demon befitting of her sword's origin, the blade sang into the air with every life it took. Hundreds fell at her Murasame, whether it was only due to a simple cut or a large gash. Screams and cries of agony filled the air as she slew soldier after soldier, their blood pooling everywhere she took them down. A river of corpses followed her wake, starting from the King's chamber and extending as far as to the capital's main gates. The road was painted red, and flocks of vultures arrived to a great feast.

And so, here she was, standing at the edge of a cliff, staring on the horizon with a longing expression as the sun rose. She was bloodied. Her clothes tattered and torn in different parts, Murasame held weakly to her side. But she was smiling. Despite her wounds, her injuries, the blood trickling slowly from a large gash in her arm. Despite all these, she was smiling.

Because, at last, it's finally over.

She could finally rest. Her job was done, and it's now up to whoever will continue Najenda's legacy to carry on with their fight. As for her, she can no longer go on. She was tired. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. She wants to rest now.

Akame sank to her knees, planting her sword on the ground. The warm glow of the rising sun promises a new future. A future she won't be part of. A future she and her friends won't be part of.

 _Sheele._

 _Bulat._

 _Chelsea._

 _Susanoo._

 _Mine._

 _Lubbock._

 _Leone._

 _Najenda._

 _Tatsumi._

A tear rolled down from Akame's cheek as she glanced up at the dawn sky with a painful smile. She can clearly see their faces in her mind... no, not just on her mind. She can _see_ them with her waking eyes. They were hovering above her, smiling warmly as if to welcome her in their arms.

Another tear dropped down on the ground as Akame extended her hand longingly in their direction. Whether the phantoms were real or merely a figment of her imagination created by her mind due to exhaustion and loss of blood, she didn't care. She just wanted to join them soon. To be with them, with _him_ , in eternal peace. Away from the suffering and hardships of this cruel world. She wanted to be with her loved ones, inseperable for eternity; Forever in the company of those she cherished most in her heart. They would finally be happy. All of them...

But is this what she truly want?

She collapsed on the ground as her injuries took their toll on her body. Briefly, she contemplated whether there was any way to prevent all of these from happening. Could she have saved her sister? Night Raid? Tatsumi? The fall of the Empire? If only she had been strong enough, it wouldn't have led to this. If only she knew what would happen, she could have save them. All of them.

Her eyes started to grew heavy as her body slowly weakened. It doesn't matter anymore. She had done all she could in her short yet tragic life, and she has no regrets. She did what needed to be done. What had to be done. And as her eyes finally closed, she smiled one last time in anticipation of seeing her friends once again.

However, as her consciousness slowly fades away, she can't help but thought sadly.

 _If only she could change the past..._

* * *

 **Am I dead?**

That's what Akame thought as she stared into the void. She was feeling light, as if she was floating, and there's a tiny pinprick of brightness in the distance... wait. She can see and feel?! But that's not possible. She was supposed to be dead!

 _You are not dead_ , a voice said flatly in her mind.

She mentally gasped in shock and tried to find the source of that voice. But even though she can feel, she can't move either. She can hear. See. Feel. But that's all she can do.

 **Who are you?** She asked curiously. Is it... an angel? A being who would take her to the others, letting her finally see them again? The prospect seemed inviting, and she felt a warm glow in her heart.

Or maybe... it's a demon. She killed many people, after all. In fact, she won't be surprised if it would take her to Hell...

The voice suddenly chuckled amusingly.

 _I'm neither an angel nor a demon_ , it said.

 **Then what are you?**

For a moment, the voice remained silent. Akame can feel its presence, and if she had a physical body, she would have shivered. It was not something malicious, but it wasn't good either. Rather, she felt an ancient power radiating from it.

 _I am... something else entirely_ , the voice said slowly. _Someone who had seen the future yet was powerless to stop it from transpiring. Someone just like you, who wished to change the events that led to this tragedy._

 **Like me? I don't understand...**

 _Of course, you don't._ The voice drawled. _You only understand two words, after all; food and eliminate._

Anger suddenly swelled in her at the voice's rude comment. **HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAD BEEN THROUGH? ALL THE PAIN I FELT EVERY TIME I SAW ONE OF MY FRIENDS DIE?!**

 _Ah yes! Pain._ It said softly. _I had been through that once. And I'm telling you now, it wasn't easy. Seeing all your hard work slowly crumbled due to the workings of a fat simpleton. The legacy that you left behind disgraced by those who simply wanted power for their own benefit. It was really painful, even though you're already dead._ The voice sighed. _But, I didn't let that pain consume me. Instead, I let that empower me in my first and last attempt to undo everything. My final act as the one who started all of these._

 **Undo everything? What do you mean?** Akame asked, all traces of hostility gone and replaced with a faint glimmer of hope.

 _You wish to change the past, do you not?_

She was confused. Change the past? How? Is that even possible?

 **I don't** -

- _understand_ , the voice finished for her. _But are you sure you don't understand? Didn't you just wished for that a few moments ago?_

And then it hit her. Of course! Akame remembered now. She had thought something like it before she lost consciousness. But it never occured to her that it will turned out like this. She thought it was just a fantasy of her mind, created when she was at the threshold of Death.

 _Do you understand now?_ The voice spoke.

Yes.

 _If you do, then tell me. What do you wish?_

This time, Akame was ready to answer.

 **I wish to change the past.**

 _Change the past..._ the voice echoed. _It won't be easy. All the events that led to this fate, you have to make sure they won't be repeated. You will see all your friends again, and you will have a chance to save them from a miserable end. However, every step you take, you must consider it carefully lest they lead you into something more terrible and tragic. Walk in the right direction, and you will find a joyous and brighter future. Stray into the wrong path, and you will face sorrow and despair in the end much worse than what you had felt before. Are you sure this is what you truly wanted?_

To be able to see them again, alive and well. To have the chance to save them from a tragic fate. To save _him_ from an untimely death. Akame will gladly go through being reborn, if it means changing the past for a new and brighter future.

Her decision final, the assassin replied.

 **Yes.**

Power suddenly swept through her being, and the light in the distance grew steadily brighter.

 _Then go forth, Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame. Be reborn again. Change the past. Save your friends. Ensure the survival of a brighter future. May your resolve be as deadly as your weapon!_

With that, Akame was finally engulfed in a blinding light.

* * *

 **Greetings, readers!** StoryMakerr014 **here and this is my first fanfic for this fandom. :)**

 **Now, the creation of this story blossomed the day I finished watching the anime. Because, seriously...**

 **WHY DID THEY ALL HAD TO DIE?! CHELSEA! MINE! TATSUMI! MY POOR AKAME WAS** **LEFT ALL ALONE! *breaks down in tears***

 **Anyway, as obviously stated in the story, this will be a reset fic. And I'll do my best to have Akame achieve the "brighter future" that mysterious voice was talking about. BUT, since this is Akame ga Kill, expect some deaths along the way. I can't promise that everyone will live happily ever after. However, I can guarantee a more positive ending than the anime. :)**

 **Oh, and there will be a romance. I already BLATANTLY hinted it in this chapter. :3**

 **Aside from that, humor will be present too. Hopefully, as hilarious as the ones from the anime. Please note though that I haven't read the manga, so everything in here will be based on what I had seen and watched.**

 **Anyway, that's it. Expect the next chapter to feature _another_ black-haired glutton. :3**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Kill the Rebirth

It's been said that when you die, your entire life flashes before your eyes.

You would see everything; right from the moment of your birth all the way to your death. It's like reliving your life all over again, except you were being forced to only watch it instead of actually participating in it. They would come in a torrent of memories, engulfing your mind and devouring you like a tsunami. All the pain and joys, the hardships and victories, all the regrets you had felt, the mistakes you made. You can't do anything to stop the events. You would be powerless to undo all of them. All that will be allowed to you was to see them unfold before your eyes while you drown in grief and sorrow in what could have been.

For Akame, things happened differently.

She still saw her life flashed before her eyes. But rather than starting from her birth, it started from her death.

She saw herself standing on the cliff, looking at the dawn sky with tears of regret and longing. She relived her fight in the palace, slaughtering the guards as she escaped. She witnessed Najenda's execution again where she lay hidden in the shadows watching her friend being consumed by the roaring inferno.

The images swept Akame like a strong river, taking her with them and being carried away helplessly. They came faster and faster as her life literally rewinded in front of her very eyes; the journey through the desert, Leone's final goodbyes, the duel with Esdeath, Tatsumi's dying words, her sister's lifeless body, all the days she spent in the company of Night Raid, the fated meeting with Najenda, her time with the Elite Seven, Kurome being separated from her, their training, running together in the forest and escaping a pack of wolves, laughing together as they played outside the hut...

The memories nearly overwhelmed her, almost forcing her to scream mentally and make them stop. But she held on and endured the ordeal. Because she knew what was happening.

This wasn't her death... but her rebirth. She was being sent back into the past.

She could change everything.

Time lost its meaning. She didn't know how long she had spent in that state. All she could remember was seemingly walking down a dark tunnel, seeking for a light at the end of it. When she saw a faint brightness in the distance, she started to follow the source, toiling endlessly in the darkness. She never lost hope nor doubted that she would reach it, knowing that what awaited her on the other side was the thing she was searching for. And so it grew, until at last it flared brightly before engulfing her in a blinding light.

And then it was gone, replaced by enveloping darkness and a deep silence.

A silence that was quickly broken by her own breathing.

Akame lay still as her senses returned. The hammering of her heart against her chest, the coarse fabric of the blanket she was lying on, the scent of rain in the air - all of them felt real. The rational part of her mind thought that this was impossible; she was supposed to be dead. But the other half, the one she was listening to right now, told her that she was indeed alive.

She was back in the past.

The assassin never doubted this for a second. She knew herself well, and what she was feeling right now was different than what she had before. She was in a body that was hers yet not hers at the same time. A body that seemed so familiar yet strange as well. She was light, and her limbs were shorter. Her hands felt weak and thin, barely large enough to grasp a sword's hilt. Curled up in a fetal position, her legs seemed small too, like a child's.

A child...

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Sunlight streamed through an open window, blinding her for a moment. It took a moment for her vision to adjust, and when it did she widened them at last and took her surroundings for the first time.

She was in a hut - a really small one from what she could see. It was constructed in a haphazardous manner from the way the sun peeked through the various holes in the walls and roof, using patches of wood and cloth as materials. There was no floor, and the ground was bare instead, damp and cold to the skin. A single window to the left offered the only source of ventilation, and the door was nothing more than a torn piece of fabric. On the far corner was a makeshift kitchen with a single pot hanging above the dying embers of a fire, dirtied with residues of what seemed to be soup. A bucket of murky water nearby serves as washbasin, and several wooden spoons and forks floated within, as well as a single lone knife.

The house - if it could really be called that - was barely large enough for three persons, and dirty. As her eyes roved around the cramped space, she saw a puddle of mud on one corner. Dirt and grime coated the walls, and one of the wooden poles acting as foundation had dried flecks of feces scattered at the base. The entire room stank with the putrid smell of staled pee, as if whoever lives here didn't bother going outside whenever nature calls. Only the poorest and most isolated villages of the Empire had this kind of lifestyle, their people forced to spend each day trying to survive and make a living for themselves through whatever means necessary while suffering under the oppressive presence of the Imperial Army.

Akame frowned as the situation she found herself in strike a familiar chord in her memory. The place she had apparently been sent to was eerily similar to a certain hut she had lived in once, and for a moment her heart almost stopped at the thought. Her body froze on the spot, and her chest clenched as she began to recognize every detail of her surroundings. The scenery outside the window, though partially blocked by the walls, was one she knew all too well: the rows of same-looking dilapidated huts, the distant line of trees in the outskirts of the village, the well-worn path of the dirt road just outside the wooden arch; it was the same view from her childhood.

Was it really possible...?

Her mind raced. If that's the case then she had to confirm something first. She had to see her to be sure, and she must go outside in order to do that. She didn't know what time it was already, but judging from the rays of sunlight and the formatiom of the clouds, it couldn't be past afternoon yet. Then she could be just returning from playing outside while they still work on the communal farm nearby.

Akame stirred, determination set on her face. If she was indeed in the past - not that she doubt it considering what her body felt like now - she could change one life-altering event in her life that caused her so much grief and pain. She could save a little sweet and caring girl from a tragic fate, transformed into a cold, merciless killer with a deep hatred for her older sister. She could prevent an innocent young mind from being corrupted and twisted, subjected to various experiments and turned into a deadly killing machine. These thoughts piled into her head, becoming the driving force that allowed her to finally move and-

"Onee-san..."

She stopped moving in an instant, her eyes slowly widening in a mixture of pure shock and unrestrained joy. That voice... she thought she wouldn't be able to hear it anymore. Straining her ears for the faintest of sounds, she realized that someone was behind her, breathing lightly as if asleep.

She turned around slowly as if she was afraid that everything would vanish the moment she glance behind her. If this was just a mere illusion born from her near-death experience then let her mind comtinue tricking her. If this was just a dream, please let her not wake up. If this was Heaven or Hell and she was really dead then please let her stay here for eternity. Even if she couldn't change the past, she wouldn't mind it so long as she have her sister by her side; as long as they were together.

Her body stopped turning, and she beheld the small figure of a girl she never thought she'd see again.

There she was laying on her side facing her, sleeping soundly and peacefully without a care in the harshness of the world. Kurome's face was not that of the cold and heartless assassin she had been back on her timeline, looking like a normal little girl who simply loves her older sister. The gentleness of her features was a stark contrast to the fierce brutality she always displayed whenever she took a life, and her innocent smile completely opposed the sadistic one she often wore. If one were to look at her right now, they wouldn't believe that this sweet girl would become a deadly assassin in the future.

Akame felt a tear slid across her face. She really thought she would never see her again, even sleep beside her again. It had been long time already since they were together without tearing each other apart, and she wanted to thank every gods and the mysterious voice for this miracle. It seemed like a dream, but she knew this was real and not just a phantom created by her longing heart.

She extended her right hand tentatively and placed it on Kurome's cheek. Her sister slept with a peaceful expression, her breath coming in shallow exhales. Looking at her like that, there was no trace of the ruthless and bloodthirsty assassin she had killed in her past life. There was none of the coldhearted mask and stoic expression the young girl had developed as a merciless killer. This person before her was Kurome, the real Kurome, her kind and loving sister, not the girl who had suffered a cruel and hellish training to be a living weapon.

Kurome mumbled once more in her sleep, shifting closer for warmth.

Hearing her voice devoid of hatred and contempt brought so much joy in Akame's heart, and before she could stop herself she was already crying. Her shoulders shook lightly as her emotions finally burst forth like water from a dam, letting out a side of her that only few had witnessed. The emotionless demeanor she had perfected over the years was instantly shattered, and the feelings she normally kept inside her heart was now pouring freely. It threatened to overwhelm her, but she kept it at bay to prevent any sound from waking her sister.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, looking at Kurome's serene face while stroking her cheek in a loving caress. She remembered how often she used to do this whenever she wakes up first, and she smiled faintly at the memory. Those were the days when they were still happy before the Empire took all of that away. And now that she has the chance to change everything, she will ensure it wouldn't happen again.

Kurome slowly stirred, letting out a yawn and opening her eyes. At once, Akame gently bit on her tongue to stop herself from releasing a strangled cry. Her sister's eyes were full of innocence and adoration, unlike the hateful and bitter ones she had kept seeing before. Though they were the same dark pupils that had once stared at her with a murderous gaze, now they were brimming with the love of a younger sister. They were not dead nor filled with anger; instead, they were alive and full of joy. Akame knew that look, and until now she had not seen her sister with that expression for more than a decade.

For a moment, the two simply stared at each other in silence. This was the first time that Akame could be this close to her sister without resorting to violence, and she was glad for the silence. Ever since their induction to the Empire's assassin group, moments like these had become fewer and less. Even more so when she joined the Revolutionary Army. She wanted this moment of peace betweem them to last for a little while then, engraving this tender scene into her memory as much as she could to replace the bitter ones she had accumulated over the years.

"Onee-san, why are you crying?" Kurome finally asked, her gentle face contorting into a confused and worried expression.

Akame chuckled lightly at that. She had forgotten how her little sister could be thoughtful of others, especially to her. Even though they were poor and lived in a settlement for beggars and outcasts, their situation didn't made the girl a bitter and selfish individual with thoughts of one day escaping their harsh way of living. If anything, it just made her cherished what she had, content with simply being alongside her sister. This sets her apart from the other children within the same village who had resorted into thievery and killing just to survive, and even when their parents had sold them, Kurome never hated them nor felt sorry for herself. She was a very understanding innocent girl, one that was kind to others and terribly naive to the harshness of life.

"Nothing," Akame shook her head with a faint smile, wiping away her tears immediately. "It's nothing."

"Did you sleep well?" she said softly, replacing her hand back on her sister's cheek and caressing it once more.

For a moment, Kurome didn't reply. She continued to gaze at Akame, worry and doubt evident in her eyes. The girl's mind, young and innocent as it was, wondered what could be wrong with her dear sister. She was obviously crying, and that bothered her. Was it because of a nightmare? Was there any pain in her body? Did something bad happened? Or maybe it's because of...

"Yes," her voice was soft as she answered. And then she lowered her gaze, a sad expression crossing her. "Are you sad because we are going to be sold to the Empire today?"

Akame smiled, Kurome's words barely registering into her mind. "I'm not sad about that. I'm just..."

She suddenly frowned.

"What do you mean, Kurome?" the former assassin asked even as dread began to bubble at the pit of her stomach.

"Um, I heard Father talking about it with Mother last night," Kurome mumbled, shifting uncomfortably at the way her elder sister stared at her. "He said it is better for us to be sold and..."

Akame, however, was no longer listening. Her eyes slowly widened in shock and rising horror, and realization dawned on her as if she had been struck by lightning, her face rapidly losing its color as the blood drained from it. A chill went down her spine, with the icy tendrils of fear beginning to worm its way into her heart. Everything seemed to stand still for a moment, and the sound of her surroundings, even Kurome's voice, became muted to her ears.

Of all the moment in the past she could have been sent to, it had to be at this exact point!

She remembered now. This was supposedly the day they were going to be sold. It was just like as it had unfolded before; Kurome and her waking up from a peaceful sleep, discussing about their fate, their mother entering the hut and ushering them outside the village where their father and a few soldiers were gathered.

Wait... oh no. The soldiers!

"...life in the Capital is better and...Onee-san, what is it?" Kurome suddenly stopped as her sister bolted upright in an instant, looking around wildly at the room. There should be a chest here somewhere, Akame thought as she searched the tiny hut. It contains their clothes as well as several important objects like flint for creating a fire. If she could just find it, she could grab a few things to use for their escape.

Her eyes settled on it a few moments later, tucked away in a corner of the hut. Ignoring Kurome's puzzled expression, the assassin immediately rushed straight for it. The chest was fairly large, and she could have easily fit inside. The wood was worn from use, and the iron frame was rusty from being exposed to the elements. There was no lock, fortunately, and she opened it with minimal effort. Peeking inside and looking at its contents, she saw a bunch of clothes, a single blanket, what looks like a map, and a few oddities here and there.

There was no flint.

Shaking her head, Akame began to rummage inside, taking anything that might be useful and wrapping them in the blanket. She worked quickly, grabbing what they just need for the long trip to the next town and discarding the useless items. Any moment their mother might enter, and she need to get her sister away before that happens. Akame was sure she wouldn't let the two of them leave once she learns they will escape, and she was certain their father would separate them if he found out.

"Onee-san?" Kurome inquired from behind, sitting up abruptly to watch her sister in confusion. She couldn't understand what was happening right now. Why was her Onee-san seemed in a hurry? And why does she seemed to be packing up for a journey?

Akame didn't reply for a moment, her attention focused on emptying the chest like a burglar and taking the stuff they would need. Where was the damn flint?

"We are leaving."

The girl blinked in confusion. "Leaving? What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," Akame replied, sighing in relief as she finally found the flint. "We are leaving this village."

Closing the chest, she looked around once more. What else could they take? There was no food which means they would have to hunt and scavenge. She could try sneaking in one of the huts nearby, but that would be risky. And she couldn't leave Kurome alone. They didn't have money either, so buying provisions was no longer an option. And if they were to hunt...

"Huh? But why?" her sister pressed forward. However, Akame ignored her and approached the makeshift kitchen in the corner, grabbing the knife without hesitation. If they will hunt for food, they would definitely need this. Not to mention a weapon since she knew how dangerous the forest around the village was. It was not as bad as Gifnora Forest where they had been tested, but Danger Beasts still prowls there. She didn't want to take any chances.

Satisfied despite their meager supplies, Akame turned around and immediately took one of Kurome's hands to lead her out of the hut.

"Onee-san, wait!" the girl cried in protest, struggling against her sister's grasp. "We have to tell Mother about-"

"No!"

Akame's loud voice suddenly rang throughout the room, shocking Kurome to the core and instantly silencing her. She stared at her sister with a terrified expression, and she began to tremble at her touch. She was afraid; never did her Onee-san shouted at her like that, not even when she did something wrong. For a moment, a deep silence engulfed the two siblings.

"Onee-san?" her lower lip quivered, eyes wide with fear.

Akame grimaced, mentally cursing herself for what she just did. She shouldn't have done that! That was stupid of her. Kurome was sensitive and emotionally frail at this point in their childhood, having been exposed to a harsh living. She never could take the verbal abuses their father always gives them, and she would immediately cry whenever he raise his voice. Even now, the look Kurome was giving her was the same one she would often wear everytime their father scolds them; a terrified expression with her eyes welling up in tears. Just seeing it again after all these years almost broke her heart, and Akame berated herself for causing it.

The assassin drew a deep breath, trying to compose herself. Closing her eyes for a moment, she gave Kurome a faint smile.

"Sorry," she murmured in a soothing voice, brushing her sister's hair gently. "But just trust me on this, okay? We need to leave this village."

"But why?" Kurome sniffed, somewhat calming down at the way her Onee-san's fingers glided smoothly over her head.

Akame bit her lip at the question. How much could she tell Kurome without revealing her secret? Her younger sister was inquisitive by nature, and she would always ask questions when something baffles her. Not to mention her persistency and stubborn behaviour. Besides, they had never been separated ever since they were born. If she told the girl that the Empire was corrupted, she would get even more confused.

"Kurome, the Capitol is not as good as you thought it was," she said, deciding to remain as vague as possible. Hopefully, it would satisfy Kurome for a while. "There are bad people in there. Really bad people."

"Huh?" the girl tilted her head. Bad people in the Capitol? What does Onee-san meant by that? And how did she knew?

"There's not much time," Akame shook her head. "I'll explain to you some other time. For now, we need to-"

"Children?"

In an instant, Akame's blood went cold. She stood immobilize on the spot, her face paling for the second time at the sound of that voice. In front of her, Kurome gave her a worried expression while her eyes flicked briefly to the door, casting a glance at the newcomer. And though she couldn't see the person yet, she knew very well who had just entered the house. She couldn't forget that voice, nor could she erase the memory of what she did to her and Kurome and the tragedy it caused to the both of them.

Bracing herself, Akame turned around and finally came face-to-face with one of her least favourite person in life, practically growling out the word that she failed to embody.

"Mother..."

The woman was just as she had remembered; frail-looking and thin, almost malnourished with her sharp cheek bones prominent due to the lack of nourishment and her clothes hanging in tatters on her delicate frame. Her hair was long and jet-black much like hers, though it lacked the healthy sheen she possessed in her adult years and had a dull hue instead. It was not flowing and smooth too, but looked like it had been haphazardously cut by a sword while in the middle of a storm. Despite being just in her late twenties, their mother already looked at least twice as old with a haggard face and rough, wrinkled bony hands and fingers worn out from working non-stop.

If she hadn't been subjected to this harsh life though, she could have been a beautiful lady. Her eyes were the same crimson as Akame, and she was fairly tall. Her body could have attracted several high-ranking nobles if not for her state, easily acquiring position and wealth. And her hands and fingers, if only they were smooth and gentle, would have been a magnet for men's lips, planting kisses on them in admiration. But alas, fate was cruel. She had not been fortunate to be given such a life, and the husband she had chosen just made it worst. The only blessing that could be considered as a gift from heaven were the two girls she bore, though that simply turned out to be a curse for the children.

After all, what kind of woman would sell her own flesh and blood just for a small pouch of copper coins?

"Akame? Kurome? What are you doing?" she glanced between the two sisters, noting the makeshift sack in Akame's hand and the way she stood protectively in front of Kurome.

"You can't sell us to the Empire," her eldest daughter narrowed her eyes, ushering a confused Kurome behind her.

There was a gasp, and the woman stepped back in surprise.

"How did you-"

"Kurome knew," Akame cut her off. "You and Father were both talking about it last night."

"So she heard it..." she murmured, lowering her gaze to the ground. She had already anticipated something like this, and had prepared in advance what she would say to her daughters.

"Children, I know this may seem like we are abandoning you," the woman took a step and tried to smile in an assuring way, "but this is actually for your own good. You do not have to-"

She took another step, reaching out tentatively for her children, but immediately withdrew her hand in shock when Akame suddenly whipped out the knife and brandished it threateningly.

"Get back! Don't come any closer!" the former assassin snarled, eyes blazing with fury. Behind her, Kurome screamed and tugged at her arm.

"Onee-san!"

"Akame, put down the knife," their mother said in a surprisingly even voice. She didn't move for a while, staring in wary at her daughter but showing no outward sign of fear. Despite this, her heart was actually beating like a hammer on her chest, and her hands were beginning to sweat. She was not a stranger to violence, what with their environment and harsh living. But seeing her child act like this made her pretty nervous. Something about Akame was different today, as if she had suddenly changed overnight. Though her eldest daughter was known to be highly protective of her little sister, she was usually not this aggressive. She didn't even fight back whenever her accursed husband verbally abuses them, simply lowering her head and standing her ground or walking away in silence. But now, she's different.

"I won't let you take Kurome away from me," Akame growled, gripping her knife tightly. She narrowed her eyes and placed an arm behind her to keep Kurome closer while having the other in a defensive stance, pointing the knife in front of her. She didn't care if the person standing in the door was the one who gave birth to her; she had already failed to be a mother when she had let them be sold away to the Empire. And she'll be damned if that happens again.

Her mother shook her head, frowning in confusion. "Akame, what are you saying? You're both going to be sold away; your sister won't leave you. Now, please put down the knife."

The woman started to advance cautiously again, but a quick jab from Akame forced her to retreat once more.

"I said get back!" the crimson-eyed girl shouted. "Get back or I'll stab you!"

"Onee-san, stop!" Kurome pleaded from behind, tugging at her sister's arm. "That's Mother!"

By now, tears were beginning to streak down her face. She couldn't understand what was happening, nor could her innocent mind grasp the reason for her sister's hostility towards their mother. Her Onee-san's behaviour was starting to scare her, especially with the knife she was holding. Her hands were trembling now, and her face was a mask of pure terror.

Akame gritted her teeth. Though it pained her to hear Kurome's anguish cries, she couldn't let the same event unfold again. She had been given a chance to change everything in her past; she wouldn't let that go to waste.

"She's not our mother if she's willing to sell her own children!" the assassin spat venomously, shaking with rage. It was all she could do to hold the knife firmly in her hand with the way she was trembling, and only her discipline as an assassin prevented her from dropping it.

"Akame..." her mother murmured, a conflicted look on her face. She tried to approach her daughter once again, but the glare she sent in her direction as well as the words she spoke next made the woman flinched and took a step backwards.

"I'm warning you. I won't hesitate to kill you, even if you are our mother," Akame narrowed her eyes, her grip tightening on the knife as she finally controlled her emotions, reverting to the cold demeanor she often wore as a merciless killer. It didn't matter if this was her mother she was threatening; if it comes to it, she would eliminate her without hesitation if it means saving Kurome from the Empire.

"Onee-san, stop this! Please!" her sister sobbed.

At that moment, their mother finally understood. Everything became clear to her, and her fears immediately vanished. She had been a fool to have ignored the obvious from the beginning, always thinking that her daughter didn't have the strength at all. It seemed Akame had actually inherited that part of her, and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

"You really do love your sister, don't you, Akame?" she murmured with a faint smile.

She could see it in the girl's eyes. The look of determination and steadfast resolve to protect someone she loved. The willingness to give her own life or take that of others to keep her sister away from harm. Once, she may had been like that to her children. But the woman knew how living in this place could change a person for the worse. Everyone in here always thought of themselves, and she wouldn't deny that she had the same mindset now.

Her daughter on the other hand...

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "I knew it would come to this eventually, and I have long been preparing for something like this to happen. I just never thought it would end like this."

Slowly, her right arm began to reach behind her. Though she may had been a poor excuse for a mother, there's still a part of her that wanted her children to have a better life. Unfortunately, she and her damn husband couldn't give them such a life, and never would. What she was about to do then was the final act she could offer to her beloved daughters. She knew it will hurt her children, especially Kurome, but there was no other way. She just hope and pray to the heaven that they could forgive her for this.

"Mother..." Akame warned, tensing her muscles as their mother withdrew a small dagger from her back. So it has come to this then? She would rather kill them than let them escape. The thought alone sent her blood boiling with rage, and she gritted her teeth in anger. Of course, she should've known better and should have not expected much from a person who would gladly give away her children just to survive.

The woman took a step forward, raising the dagger and closing her eyes. "Forgive me, my daughters," she murmured in a forlorn voice, "if I had been unfit to be your mother. Fate, it seems, is not generous to the likes of us."

And with that declaration, she brought down the dagger on her right thigh.

"MOTHER!" Kurome wailed and immediately rushed to her mother's side. The woman soon collapsed on her knees, gasping in pain as blood poured from the wound on her leg, staining the ground in crimson. Pulling out the blood-soaked dagger off her leg, she let it fell from her grasp and pressed a hand to her injury, stemming the flow of blood.

"Go! Before your father and the soldiers gets here," she urged at her daughter who was rooted on the spot in shock before wincing as a sharp pain lanced at her leg. "They are just outside the gates," the woman continued with a strained voice. "Take the side road leading to the forest near the village. You should be safe from harm there."

For a moment, Akame simply stood like a statue. Her body was seemingly frozen, though her mouth worked like a fish that had been pulled out of water. What had just transpired didn't registered on her at first, and she completely ignored Kurome's screams for help. It was all so sudden that her mind momentarily shut down, and she was only brought back to reality when the knife slipped from her grip and landed just an inch away from her left foot.

"Why?" the assassin managed to whisper at last, gazing at her mother in confusion.

A warm smile slowly formed on the woman's lips. And for the first time, Akame could tell that it was a sincere one; a smile full of motherly affection and love.

"Because you are my children - now, go!"

That seemed to shake off all the shock from her. Setting her face in a determined look, she retrieved the knife and quickly grabbed Kurome, much to the girl's protests. She didn't looked back to her mother as she dragged her struggling sister away. But when the woman's arm suddenly shot up to her shoulder, she immediately stopped in her tracks and looked down.

"Akame, promise me one thing," her mother's intense gaze bore through her eyes. "Do not let any harm befall your sister."

Akame's expression softened, and what hatred she had felt before vanished like a wisp of smoke. The woman may had been a horrible parent to them, but the order she was giving now could only come from someone who cherished her children.

"I will," she lowered her head and nodded. Beside her, Kurome managed to break free from her grasp and quickly hugged her mother.

"Mother!" the girl cried.

"Kurome, whatever happens, always stay beside your Onee-san," the woman looked at her youngest daughter with a sad smile, stroking her hair in a soothing way. She knew this would be the last time she could do this to Kurome, and she wanted to savor the experience as much as she could. The child will have a long road ahead of her, one without a mother's guidance. And though she had rarely fulfill her duties as a parent, her heart still wished for her children to live a better life.

It's up to you now, Akame.

"And don't cause any trouble for her, okay?" she added with a light chuckle, knowing the girl's attitude.

Standing beside her, Akame felt her throat thickened as a surge of emotion well up inside her. Despite her mother's unforgivable sin, she couldn't deny that she had raised her and Kurome to the best of her abilities. With a husband like their father, they would have been dead already. And yet they were still able to live.

"Mother..." she murmured.

"Now, go!" her mother pried Kurome away and pushed the girl gently towards her. "You don't have much time left!"

Akame quickly nodded and didn't waste any more time. Taking her sister's hand, and ignoring her cries of protest, the assassin started to walk away. She didn't let go despite Kurome struggling against her grasp, and she didn't looked back even though her heart screamed at her to do so. She had to remain focused on her goal right now which was to get her sister away from the village as fast as she could. And since their mother had already given them the opportunity to escape, she wouldn't let it go to waste.

The former assassin suddenly stopped. Retaining her tight grip on Kurome to prevent her from going back, she lowered her gaze to the ground. The bangs of her hair casted a dark shadow over her eyes, hiding the rest of her face as well as the pair of tears that streaked down her cheek. Despite this, the words she spoke was loud enough for the woman behind her to hear.

"Thank you... mother."

And then they were gone, running into the distance.

* * *

"Well?" the portly man raised his eyebrows at the footman.

"Two girls escaped, sir," he replied. "Siblings."

With a sigh, Butan shook his head and stared at the village in distaste. It was not much, really. Just a collective of rundown and dilapidated huts, arranged in no particular order. Some were even just a bunch of makeshift tents crafted from torn fabrics and splinters of wood. The thing was, it stunk. Everything reeked of a mixture of unheavenly smell that he didn't want to bother identifying. The pungent aroma wafted in the air, and his men were still a hundred yards away from the gate; he didn't want to find out how bad it was inside. How people could even lived here was anybody's guess. Honestly, he would rather die fighting rebels or even Danger Beasts than suffocate to death in this sorry excuse for a community. Did they even know the word "clean"?

Still, he hadn't expected much since this was near the outer edges of the empire, and everyone knew how poor the living conditions in these parts were. Of all the villages he and his men had visited to acquire some goods, this was by far the worst. The people in here were all uncivilised, unhygenic, and definitely not healthy. Especially in the head. Most of them were gaunt and frail, looking more like skeletons with skins than actual humans. And of those who seemed better than the rest, they looked like they would strangle you to death if you so much as close your eyes. Their hungry gaze made his skin crawl in nervousness, and his right hand was always on the hilt of his sword. Fortunately, only a dozen or two were men while he had a hundred troops in command. If a riot breaks out, he was certain it would be one sided and in his favor.

Despite the fact that most of his men couldn't even identify the difference between a pike and a halberd.

Speaking of the idiots, he glanced behind him to inspect the "goods" they were guarding. Many of them were huddled together shivering in cold and fear. Kids, mostly boys. No more than three dozen, with the occassional little girl here and there. These children were bought from outlying villages such as this, their parents valuing a pouch of copper coins more than their sons and daughters. Because of the harsh living conditions in these parts, it was natural for lot of men and women to sell their own flesh and blood in exchange for money. Since food was scarce and the forests were difficult to hunt in due to the danger beasts, it had become the local business for most villages. As such, one could usually find a small community teeming with children but having few adults. Women tend to give birth to as many babies as their body would allow and sell them once they were of age. Of course, this poses a problem in population control. But that's why the Empire was buying them, right?

Butan has been doing this kind of job for many years now; visiting a village, getting as many children as their alloted budget would allow, then moving on to the next until they have reach the quota. Because of that, he had already acquired the skill to determine the quality of the goods. And from what he could see, many of them didn't quite met his usual standards. They were malnourished and weak, lacking the physical requirements for most jobs they were sure to land on. Whether it was as a slave or an assassin like he always hear about, he knew they weren't qualified at all.

"A pity," he let out a sigh and stared into the forest. "I was hoping we could add them to our quota. Girls are much easier to train than boys, you know," the pudgy captain gave the soldier a sidelong glance.

It was the truth. He had discovered it when he saw a girl killed one of her watchers and escaped. Desperation fueled her to do a violent act whereas most boys, especially the younger ones, would simply cower and hide. Plus, they were more easy to manipulate than their male counterparts, and less rebellious. Girls were much smarter too; you could teach them a lot of things and they would learn fast. Unlike boys whose brains were apparently housed on their arms. Most of his troops were like that, and only him and a few others were an exception. That's why as much as he could, he'll buy as many girls as he could get even if the price was steep.

"Where did they ran off to?" Butan asked, shielding his eyes and gazing up the sky. It was noon. Two of his men could still pursue them. He knew it was pointless, but it was worth a try.

"Well, what?" he glared at the soldier and demanded when he didn't received a response. He really hated these kind of idiots under his command.

For a moment, the soldier looked hesitant. He fidgeted on the spot, his eyes darting on the ground as if he was searching for any answer. A trace of fear briefly flickered in his eyes, and he swallowed once before he finally replied.

"Um, they, er, ran off to the forest just east of here," the man stammered nervously.

"...oh."

It was all Butan could say, really. Now he knew why he had felt uneasy when they came here. The presence was actually strong, and he hadn't noticed it until now. Which begs the question about how the people had survived living here when something dangerous prowls the area.

A heavy silence fell. Behind him, the soldiers murmured among themselves, shifting restlessly and occassionally glancing east with nervous expressions. No doubt they already heard the story, and they were scared of it. Despite their great numbers, it didn't assured them one bit given their lack of training and experience. Butan could understand what they were feeling, and he also wished to get away from this forsaken place as soon as he could.

"Should we chase after them?" a soldier beside him gulped.

Butan thought for a second. "Well... we really do have a shortage of girls. But I don't want to spend too many of our men searching for a couple of runaways."

He tapped the hilt of his sword. An opportunity like this was hard to pass though. He was sure the children couldn't have gotten very far yet, and he didn't doubt his men could catch them. The thing he was most concerned about was eliminating useless people in his team. He had often asked the Capitol for more competent soldiers, but he was always being turned down. This was his chance then to make them approve his request. If he could get several of his men killed, it would force the higher ups to send replacements.

"Send a few," he leaned towards the footman, "but make sure they are those we do not need. The Empire has too many of those idiots anyway."

He gave a wink and the soldier quickly understood.

"Yes, sir. Right away," the man saluted before setting out to his task.

His orders carried out, Butan shook his head and stared into the distance. They have six hours before night falls. If the runaways were not found by the time the sun sets, then they'll have to leave. He really didn't want to spend the night camping out here.

"Poor children," he glanced at the eastern forest. "They got out of the pan..."

"Only to land on a hungry monster's mouth," he finished with a soft chuckle before turning away.

* * *

 **And I'm back! XD**

 **My deepest and sincerest apologies to those who have been waiting for too long to read this chapter. Many things had happened to me last year, and a lot of ideas popped into my head which resulted in my WIPs multiplying, prompting me to put this fic on hold. Rest assured though that I'm dropping this story and will definitely see it through the end, even if it takes me years. :)**

 **About this chapter, I hope I didn't made Akame OOC. It's been more than seven months now since I last saw AgK, and I'm not sure if I still remember most of their personalities and qurks. So forgive me if I made a mistake somehow. Once I'm no longer busy though, I will definitely rewatch it for reference.**

 **However, I'm really proud to say that I'm starting to read the manga beginning with the prequel. So expect some plot elements to appear here. Of course, since this is a time-travel fic, don't expect the story to go the same way as in canon. Incidentally, I didn't find any mention of Akame's history with her mother as well as what really happened before the siblings were sold away. So everything in here was all part of my own headcanon. :)**

 **Well, what do you think? I don't know when I could update this again, but rest assured it won't take another eight months. XD If you want, feel free to check my profile for my full schedule THIS year.**

 **Please Read & Review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
